


we fell in love in january.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: we fell in love in... [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Boys Kissing, Implied/Referenced Emotional Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Who put the mess in your head?Filtering the sense of all you could have saidI stole the words from your mouthSo twisted in contagion, and reaching outor:  John and Bobby's relationship is now public knowledge and they must deal with the fallout.  Bobby has issues at work while he's trying to find out what his father is hiding from him, and John is trying to deal with the fact that his life as he knew it is gone.  And when exactly are Bobby's parents going to retaliate?
Relationships: John Allerdyce/Bobby Drake, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: we fell in love in... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340746
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	we fell in love in january.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this took so long. 
> 
> this will make absolutely no sense if you haven't read the rest of the series.
> 
> i hope that you enjoy, and if you do, please let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that I know that I'm not writing into a void.

**January 1st**

As soon as John woke, he knew that he'd been seriously drunk the night before. His head felt like it was full of cotton wool, there was a throbbing behind his eyes, and his mouth was incredibly dry. He took a moment to remember what had happened, the image of the ball dropping in Times Square and everyone yelling out Happy New Year came to him, and he decided that even though he'd really like to go back to sleep, getting up was more important.

Everyone was likely still there, and that meant that John's trademark Hangover Relief breakfast was necessary.

He climbed from the bed and dressed before making his way to the kitchen. He was opening up cabinets to find the right pans when he heard a small cough, and he looked to his right to see Kitty standing there. “Kitty! Get over here.”

“I'm glad that you're awake,” Kitty said, settling herself at the island. “I've been awake for a while but I didn't know what to do with myself, and I didn't want to wake up Piotr.”

“Yeah, Piotr hates being woken up when he's hungover. Just a little tip there,” John said, grabbing a couple of things and turning to set them on the counter. “I have to admit, I'm not sure how I feel about him being your soulmate. I mean, I'm thrilled for you finding him, don't get me wrong. But I'm afraid that he's going to change your opinion of me.”

“That's not fucking happening,” Kitty said firmly. “Nothing Piotr says will change the fact that I love you, Johnny. Nothing.”

John breathed a sigh of relief. “I'm really glad to hear that.”

“I understand that he's really angry with you at the moment, but I'm going to try my hardest to make him realize that he doesn't need to be. I promise.”

“He has a good reason to be. I just want him to see that things are different this time. He won't let go of the past, and the only way any of us are going to cope with anything is to let go of the past.”

“I think that sounds like some very good advice,” Kitty said. “Are you going to take your own advice then?”

John looked up at her. “What does that mean?”

“It means that you're quite clearly still living in the past. Are you going to let go of it and move forward?”

John swallowed hard before turning to the refrigerator. “Do you want a Bloody Mary? I have a special recipe that I make that will really help with your hangover.”

“That would be great, but that doesn't get you out of this conversation.”

John pulled a few things out of the refrigerator and took a deep breath. “I made some really stupid mistakes because I let my father control me. And it's going to be a while before I deal with that.”

“I think you're just not letting yourself.”

“That's really not it.”

“No, I think it is. I think that if you just let go of the idea that your father is right about things, then you'll realize pretty quickly that what we're all telling you is the truth.”

John got a glass and then began to make Kitty's drink. “That sounds very easy to do. It isn't.”

“I know it's not,” Kitty said softly. “But I know that you're capable of doing it. I know you are.”

“I'm starting to believe Bobby on some things,” John replied. “Not really big things, but some small things. And that's a step in the right direction.”

“That's wonderful news, Johnny,” Kitty said, smiling at him. “Really, really great news. I'm glad that you've made that progress.”

“Me too,” John said, mixing the drink together. “I am just hoping that all of this insanity that I'm going to have to live through now won't drag me ten steps back.”

“It won't if you talk about things with people. Bobby especially. I know that he's more than willing to be here for you for all of this. He's told me so himself.”

“Yeah, well, we're fucking idiots that didn't even really think about things before he gave that interview. And then there are some other things going on like people wanting to kill me, and I just don't even know what to think.”

“People wanting to kill you?” Kitty asked, alarmed. “What are you talking about?”

“Some death threats have come into Bobby's company. They've been directed at me. Bobby has the police involved and he says they are close to an arrest, but all I can think about is how much danger I've been in. That Jubes has been in. She's been by my side every second that I've been out of this building since Christmas.”

Kitty swallowed hard. “I never even thought that you might be subjected to something like that.”

“Neither did I,” John murmured, setting the drink in front of her. “One Allerdyce Bloody Mary. Guaranteed to help with your hangover.”

“Guaranteed, hm?”

“Yep,” John said, smiling. “And now I'll make you my Hangover Relief breakfast. Also guaranteed to help with your hangover.”

Kitty just shook her head. “We'll see about that.”

“Believe him,” came Jubilee's voice, and they turned to see her walking into the room. “Johnny is an expert at food that will relieve a hangover.”

“Good morning, Jubes,” John said.

“I think you should be saying good afternoon,” Jubilee pointed out. “It's almost three o'clock.”

John blinked and looked over at the clock. “Fuck, I didn't even realize that.”

“That's okay though. I'll still take some Hangover Relief breakfast.” Jubilee hopped up onto a stool and smiled at Kitty. “Ooh, an Allerdyce Bloody Mary?”

“Yes,” Kitty said, sipping at it. “And it's the best Bloody Mary I've ever had.”

“John is a master at these things,” Jubilee said, turning to him. “Make me one, please?”

“Of course,” John said, turning to get another glass. “Jubes, I don't think I got a chance to say it last night, but Theresa is great.”

Jubilee grinned. “She's so amazing, Johnny. I never knew that I could feel this way about someone.”

“It's a wonderful feeling, love is,” John said, shaking his head at the look on Jubilee's face. “Oh, come on. You can't lie to me.”

Jubilee sat there for a moment before sighing. “Not a word to her. We haven't told each other that yet.”

“I won't say a thing, don't worry,” John said.

“I won't either,” Kitty said, smiling at her. “But being in love is great. I can't wait until I'm in love with Piotr. I mean, I think I kind of already am, but I also think that a lot of it is just the soul infatuation. We don't really know each other yet.”

“Yeah, I can see how the soul infatuation would be a big part of feeling like that,” Jubilee said. “But I'm sure that you guys will get there quickly. Piotr really is a sweetheart when he's not being a lousy motherfucker who wants to hurt Johnny.”

“What is that about, anyway?” Kitty asked. “I feel like I should know that now.”

John sighed, ready to tell Kitty that he wasn't sure that was a good idea, and then Jubilee opened her mouth and spoke before he could.

“Piotr caught Bobby with a bottle of sleeping pills after John disappeared, and he's blamed Johnny for nearly costing him his best friend ever since. Now that John is back in Bobby's life, Piotr is convinced that Johnny's going to hurt Bobby like that again and that he will really lose his best friend this time. We keep trying to get him to see that the situation couldn't be further than that, but he's just convinced otherwise.”

Kitty's eyes were wide by the time that Jubilee finished, and John sighed heavily. “I am not sure you should have told her all of that.”

“Why not?” Jubilee asked. “She's part of the family now, and since she's Piotr's soulmate, she deserves to know why he's acting like such a whiny little bitch.”

John set her drink in front of Jubilee. “I suppose you are right about that, but I don't know how Bobby will feel about Kitty knowing about that.”

“He'll understand,” Jubilee said, shaking her head.

“I won't mention that I know it if that will help,” Kitty said, reaching for her drink again. “I don't want Bobby mad at me.”

“It's not you he'd be mad at. It's the loudmouth over here,” John said, nodding in Jubilee's direction.

“I take offense to that,” Jubilee said, but she had a bright smile on her face. “I always keep your secrets, Johnny boy, and you know it.”

“I know you do,” John said, reaching for a pan and turning on a burner. “I'm just joking.”

“You better be,” Jubilee said, taking a long sip of her drink. “Perfection.”

“Where did you learn all of these hangover relief ideas anyway?” Kitty asked. “You have never made any of this for me before.”

“We have never woken up together after being drunk,” John pointed out. “I always made it a point of going home by myself.”

“True. But that didn't answer my question.”

“It was trial and error, basically. Finding out the right combination of things that do exactly what it is you need to do. I found a few recipes on the internet and then just tweaked them accordingly like I do with any recipe.”

“Johnny is an amazing cook,” Jubilee said, taking another sip of her drink. “I am hoping that we all have a dinner party over here soon. I'm ready for some home-cooked John Allerdyce food.”

“We'll have you over for dinner soon then,” John said, smiling at her. “And I'll think about having everyone over, but until Piotr stops threatening to kill me, I'm not going to want to be around him.”

“Piotr can fucking deal with it,” Kitty said seriously. “There is no way in hell I'm going to let him keep up this bullshit.”

John's smile turned into a grin. “I feel so good hearing you say that.”

“Well, it's the fucking truth,” Kitty said, looking around the room. “I cannot believe this place. It's like I walked into Buckingham Palace.”

John laughed. “Not quite, but it is rather opulent compared to the lives that we have been living.”

“You are so lucky that you're going to be living here from now on, I hope you know that,” Kitty said.

“I suppose so.”

“Have you worked things out with Erik yet?” Jubilee asked. “Because I want to know what day I need to start taking you to the shop.”

“You're coming back to the shop?” Kitty asked, surprised. “I would have thought for sure that you weren't.”

“Erik offered me Jean's job since she's moving on,” John explained. “And I'm going to at least try doing that. I really don't want to lose being around everyone and being there. But I'm not sure that it's something I'll be able to continue to do.”

“I think it's great that you're going to try having a different role,” Kitty said softly. “And I want you to know that even if you can't continue working there, that doesn't mean you're not a part of the family. You're always going to be a part of the family.”

“Thanks, Kitty. I think I needed to hear that.”

“I'll say it whenever you need me to,” Kitty said, falling silent for a moment. “Piotr's a good guy, right? I mean, he's come across as a great guy so far, but this stuff about him threatening you has me worried.”

“Piotr is great,” Jubilee assured. “And once he gets over this bullshit, then you won't even question it. I promise.”

“Jubes is right. Piotr's great. And I understand why he's threatening me, no matter how much I wish he'd stop,” John said, checking the heat of the pan. “Alright, Hangover Relief breakfasts coming momentarily.”

“Bless you,” Jubilee said, taking a long sip of her drink. “Hey, Kitty? Can I see your soulmark better? I was admiring it across the room all night but I didn't get a chance to really look at it.”

“Of course!” Kitty exclaimed, holding out her right arm to show off the rose. “I love that it's a rose because roses are my favorite flower. And the fact that it's red makes it even better because it'll feel like I'll always have a red rose from Piotr with me.”

“It really is gorgeous,” Jubilee said, trailing her fingers over it. 

“I find it ironic that your soulmark is of your favorite flower,” John said.

“Me too,” Kitty replied. “And ever since Piotr found that out, he's brought me red roses every time we've seen each other.”

“That's another indication that Piotr's a good guy,” Jubilee pointed out. “And it's not going to take him long to be completely in love with you. I don't think it'll take you long to be completely in love with him either. You two are going to absolutely adore each other.”

“I think you have someone that will treat you the way that you deserve to be treated,” John said. “No matter how much he is being a lousy bastard when it comes to me at the moment.”

“Have you thought of any more ideas for your novel, Johnny?” Jubilee asked, and Kitty became confused.

“Your novel?”

“I never told anyone at the shop about that,” John said sharply. “And I wasn't going to either.”

“Do you mean you're writing a novel?” Kitty asked, shaking her head when John nodded. “Why did you not tell us about that? Johnny, that's amazing.”

“That's what he was going to do for his career,” Jubilee said before John could say anything. “He was going to try to be a published author.”

“All he's ever said was that if he'd finished college he'd be working in an office,” Kitty murmured. “Why did you lie to us?”

“I didn't lie to you,” John said strongly. “I would be working in an office if I had finished college. This author stuff is just a pipe dream.”

“It really isn't,” Jubilee said. “You could probably get a literary agent easily now that you're publicly Bobby's soulmate.”

“That's ridiculous,” John muttered. “And I haven't decided if I'm going to let anyone read the novel if I finish it anyway.”

“You're fucking finishing it whether you want to or not,” Jubilee declared.

“I think I need to do a complete rewrite on it.”

“That's fine,” Jubilee soothed. “You're not under any sort of deadline or anything.”

“I think you should definitely finish it,” Kitty said. “And then you should at least let someone read it, even if it's only one person.”

“I'll think about it,” John murmured.

Bobby and Ronny came walking into the room then, and John turned his attention to the pan in front of him. “Stop talking to me. I need to concentrate on cooking if everyone wants to get rid of their hangovers.”

“Get rid of our hangovers?” Ronny asked.

Bobby walked over to John and kissed him. “I cannot wait for breakfast. And I'll explain everything to everyone as they come in here. You just concentrate.”

John smiled at him. “Thanks, baby.”

It was a good start to the new year.


End file.
